Jimmy Gibbs Jr.
Each Uncommon Infected have reflective clothing, helping differentiate them from the regular Common Infected: * The CEDA Worker Infected have reflective areas on their suits. * The Clown Infected wear reflective makeup, which is arguably the least noticeable. * The Mudmen's mud is reflective. * The Worker Infected have reflective vests, which are most noticeable during the storms. * The bands on the Riot Infected's arm, along with the word "Security" on his chest are reflective. * Some Fallen Survivors have reflective bright red medkits on their backs. These reflective areas can be easily seen by turning your flashlight on. TacticsEdit : See Common Infected's Tactics and Tips Much of the same tactics for Common Infected will apply to most of the Uncommon Infected, as the Director will control them in the same way as normal Common Infected, and they have slightly higher health than that of normal Common Infected. For example, on Advanced difficulty, one shot from a Hunting Rifle or Sniper Riflewill kill a Common Infected, but when shot on an Uncommon Infected, they need one more shot in order to be killed. u348igtq34iufgyq34ufj3. 3gu h3r5igu hw4nerk. 5oegh nwetuij bgwetuijk bwne. 3ui5ghw3uHJVE RHJVBGERNI. 3I45IOYGHE4UIGHE45UI. irjwhngveruiljuij erui bgerhgb YGFVTGFV erioghrnjguh348ghi? ejrktgbrljkbgv efwjkwebh erubvhhedj! uirwebvwerjhkbvwrjh JHDEVDYUEH$FYVCFT^? eruifbvhyu^&TGYF&^YFUVG jhwegbvchwdb $%EDRT^R&^hgctghwcvwfgdvy34? ruiewbgvwervjb34ewjh 2uy3dgv2 efbhcwebcv. cbiu2ewcbg2wcjh 2euicbv 2e v 2euicblewucjwe 2cfvhw2cfhweycfweufyc 2u3bdf2vhb! Lots of Penises, Boogers, and Guns. The CEDA Worker Infected was the first Uncommon Infected to be announced and appear in the Left 4 Dead 2 campaign, Dead Center in The Hotel and The Streets. Players will occasionally come across Common Infected wearing a hazmat suit (which appears to be of Level A (U.S.)/Type 1 (EU) rating), which was worn prior to the person being Infected. When killed, there is a chance of them dropping a Bile Bomb (in which case it will be seen strapped to their side). When shot in the face, blood will splatter across the visor, and the sound of air hissing out of their now-punctured hazmat suit can sometimes be heard. Their limbs are detachable but players cannot cut them in half, even with a chainsaw. This fact means the hazmat suit was intact after its occupant had become Infected. The most logical explanation is that hazmat suit wearers were Infected prior to donning their suits, thus rendering this ostensibly protective gear redundant. An alternative theory based on the "escaping air" sound heard when these enemies are shot assumes that different parts of the suit have independent air supplies. Through development of Left 4 Dead 2, the campaign the CEDA Worker Infected appeared in changed from The Parish, to extend to Dead Center, to being removed from The Parish completely, having been replaced by the Riot Infected. Due to their hazmat suits, they are resistant to fire, as in they do not burst into flames when in the middle of a Molotov, and incendiary ammunition just ricochets off them. If idle within fire for extended periods of time, they will die due to the heat. They come in two different varieties: yellow suits and green suits. There were also white suits, but these were only seen in the "Survival" trailer or spotted as ragdolls scattered about certain areas of The Parish. Tactics and NotesEdit * Collecting ten jars of Bile bombs from CEDA Worker Infected will earn the Achievement ROBBED ZOMBIE. * As they are immune to fire, do not bother using Molotovs on them. Either use firearms or a melee weapon. ** If your primary weapon is loaded with incendiary ammo, it will not light them on fire, but they will still be hit from the bullet. * Despite that CEDA Worker Infected doesn't have more health points than Common Infected, they appear to be much more immune to damage from firearms (usually it takes about two times more hits from any weapon to kill them). * The CEDA Worker Infected makes its second canon campaign appearance in the Left 4 Dead 2 DLC, The Sacrifice along with the Left 4 Dead 2 ports of No Mercy and Dead Air, along with the Worker Infected. * If one looks closely at the CEDA Worker Infected, one will notice that the gloves are on the inside of the suit and the boots aren't part of the suit. Therefore, the suit is not sealed, proved by the fact that they are able to smell Bile bombs. This is against standard hazmat protocol as this allows unwanted agents into the suit, although that might be the reason they were Infected. It is also possible that they were already Infected without knowing it, and when they were putting the suit on they started to turn into an Infected. * Sometimes, CEDA Infected members can be seen throwing up through their suits, which is impossible. *: "If the laws of nature allowed it, I would bear that man's children." *: ―Ellis *: "Dibs on Gibbs" *: ―Rochelle Jimmy Gibbs Junior was a "famous" race car driver from the Southern United States, writer of at least one autobiography called "SPEED" , and considered an idol in the eyes of Ellis and Coach. The Survivors steal his race car to escape the mall. He is dressed in his racing suit and only spawns in the Atrium, with a 5% chance of spawning at all. He is mentioned by the Survivors briefly, saying things such as "If we see him, someone else is going to have to kill him". Nick makes a point of cursing his name regularly though, normally when something goes wrong with his car. This may be another play on the remake of the movie Dawn of the Dead, where the Survivors could see Infected versions of famous people that they knew from the mall. He has 1000 HP, no detachable limbs, and is fireproof (thanks to his racing suit). He can also blind players with motor oil (similar to the Mudmen's splatter effect) and is not drawn to Pipe bombs or Bile bombs. Like any other Infected, he can be spawned using a console command. On his shoulder, he has the word "GOODBYE," a parody to the tire company Goodyear, a well known supplier and participant in many forms of motorsport. Tactics and NotesEdit ** Despite the fact that Jimmy Gibbs Junior has 1000 HP, he can instantly be killed by a headshot or a melee attack. Valve may have deliberately set this up due to his high health and the fact that he is fireproof. ** As Jimmy Gibbs Junior is immune to fire, do not bother using Molotovs on him. Either use firearms or amelee weapon. *** If your primary weapon is loaded with incendiary ammo, he will not be lit on fire. *** The suit that Jimmy wears appears to be fireproof; this explains why he is unaffected by any blazes. ** A possible explanation for his oil-blinding effect is that he was doing repairs on his cars when he got infected, possibly due to either that he was repairing his car for a show, or that he insisted that only himself should do repairs on his car. ** According to the giant poster in The Atrium, he won the Supercup in 1977, 1981, 1984 and 1986. ** If you go to the far right side of The Streets map in Dead Center near the first safe room (may need being a Special Infected), there is a billboard featuring none other than Jimmy Gibbs Jr. — at least in his uninfected form. ** His autobiography, Speed, is never mentioned in-game, but can be found in a commercial on theMidnight Riders website, where it claims that it is the fastest written autobiography of all time. ** His race car is loosely based on the 1970 Dodge Charger Daytona, but without the nose cone. ** Jimmy Gibbs Junior is the rarest of all Uncommon Infected to encounter and the only one that is exclusive to a campaign's finale, appearing in the Atrium Finale with only a 5% chance to spawn. Category:Fantasy